Spartan Wars: Book 1 Return
by HD-spartan
Summary: John 117 returns after 2 years lost in space. He is given new challanges and a new mission, lead the newly formed SPARTAN 171st regiment. First fanfic so no flames, note some miner romance for John/Kelly P.S. I suck at summerys. P.P.S. new titles DISCONTINUED
1. Return

Prologue:- Demons Return 

This is my first FanFiction so no flames some major gore and minor romance between Kelly 087 and MC. Lots of out of character as I suck. John is back and is leading the UNSC against the Insurgency and what's left of the Covenant. P.S. This is a revised story.

* * *

><p><strong>0022 hours, January 1, 2555 (Military Calendar) <strong>

It was near. It had been found. They had been found. He had been found. All over space the UNSC and Sangheili ships moved towards the space around Reach. The hearts of millions rose in hope and joy. He was back after 2 years. He was back. The Master Chief, John 117 was back.

* * *

><p><strong>0826 hours, January 1, 2555 (Military Calendar) Epsilon System, aboard half of the UNSC ship <strong>_**Forward unto Dawn**_

John woke to the sound of Cortana saying, "We're safe! This is great! We're home!"

John interrupted the AI's shouting and cries with "What?"

"Home stupid, Reach and there is what looks like a fleet of UNSC and Sangheili ship waiting for us!"

John thought what that meant; it meant friends, family, hero worship, the media and Kelly. John remembered the female Spartan with a lurch. Last he had heard of her she was lost on Onyx with the rest of Blue team. He hoped she was OK. She was one of the things that kept him living in his long and dangerous life. Her smile filled him with warmth, he remembered how sad she had been when Sam had died, he had promised himself he would never let her be hurt again. As he wondered his motion sensor bleeped, it showed 3 marines and a Sangheili moving towards him. The first thing he did was raise his rifle, but he checked the movement, the Sangheili may still be allies. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard laughter over the com.

"Maybe his brain will have been permanently frozen after so long."

As the soldiers entered they did a double take when they saw the two meter tall warrior, holding on to the bulkhead, John guest that he looked pretty rough. "Master Chief, Sir!" one of the marines said doing his best to stand to attention in zero gravity. "Come on Sir every one waiting to see you!" John smiled inside his helmet the marine was clearly excited by all this. As they made their way to the pelican the Sangheili kept fidgeting with his plasma rifle and glancing at The Master Chief, John made up his mind to ask what was wrong when he did he got the shook his life the Sangheili spec ops trooper wanted Johns autograph for his son.

"Cortana did I hear him right?" John asked, as his mind worked to explain this.

"John you're a hero to people you stopped the destruction of humanity and the Sangheili you're going to get this a lot now."

John sighed as he signed the book, the Sangheili held out. As they boarded the pelican one of the marines turned to him "Watch out sir." the solider said "You're a big hero now so this might be a bit loud."

* * *

><p><strong>0830 hours, January 1, 2555 (Military Calendar)  Sol System, aboard the UNSC **

_**Honour Bound**_

As soon as he stepped off the pelican, he was meet with a roar of cheers and laughter from the thousands of marines and (his heart leaped) 3 Spartans II, 7 Spartans III, Dr Halsey and Chief Mendez. He knew the IIs:- Fred 104, Linda 058 and Kelly 087. John smiled as Kelly walked forward and draw her hand over her visor into the Spartan smile.

"Glad you're back John." Kelly slid her visor up still smiling as the other Spartans gathered round the cheers and laughter grew louder after that, Fred winked at John as the Spartan was engulfed by the crowd.

"OK people give the man some room here." Halsey called the crowd backed off grumbling a little. "Chief it's good to see you."

"Like-wise ma'am."

"And you Cortana it good to see you both."

"Hello Doctor how is ONI?"

"They're behaving themselves for now but they will get themselves into trouble soon."

Suddenly a huge rumble filled the ship, every weapon was raised, the Spartans formed defensive positions after a short time Fred spoke "What the hell was that!"

John looked at his feet "That may have been me." they all stared. "I haven't eaten in 2 years." he explained. "Well we can sort that easy." Fred said grinning "To the mess!" he called they all ran out.

* * *

><p>Sometime later when Cortana was being repaired and after they had met the IIIs, John was in Lord Hoods office on bored the UNSC cruiser <em>Honour Bound<em>,Hood was reading John's file (although the High Admiral probably knew it all already), the comrade of the UNSC smiled at the Spartan over his desk. "Well John you made it back in one piece. Now tell me what happens now."

"Sir?"

"You and the other II's have served the UNSC for most of your life's fighting the Covenant so ONI and I think it would be fair that you can all retire and the others won't unless you do."

"I see sir."

"No you don't son. You see with the Covenant war we haven't had time to settle things as it were."

"Sir?"

"Do you know that the Insurgency have taken at least 438 of the 500 worlds we lost in the war and they won't give them up."

"Were do I come into this Sir?"

"Over the last two years ONI have begun to build something special, that not even an army of Hunters and Brutes could stop or a fleet of key ships."

"What have they made?"

"The 171th SPARTAN regiment. And the 1st SPARTAN battle group."

"An entire regiment? An entire battle group?" John could hardly believe his ears this was incredibly.

"Well the battle group contains 15 ships all Spartan class of course and the regiment have 3,000 Spartans in it so..."

"Wait 3,000 Spartans? That impossible there were never that many candidates!" This was going to be interesting.

"There are now John."

"So why do you want me?"

"To lead them, we need a hero to lead heroes."

"Sir, I'm only a Master Chief. And I can't lead that many soldiers"

"We want to make you a General, John."

This stunned the Spartan, Hood was willing to give him a serious command and an skilled fighting force he should be honoured, shouldn't he? But he needed experience and the trust of the soldiers if he was to lead.

"Well John?"

"It would be an honour, but I can't, you can't promote me just like that Sir. I don't think I deserve it."

"You deserve it John after all you did, with Halo, the Ark, the Flood, you really do. But if you won't take it I have an idea you probably want to work your way up so first we make you Lieutenant them if you get promoted you start to rise up as from Lieutenant its only 6 promotion from General"

"Thank you Admiral."

"OK, John we'll put you in command of the 1st Battalion 1st Company Alpha Platoon."

"Thank you. Sir"

"No thank you Lieutenant. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter. I am going to write a series on these now Halo empires lots of crossovers give suggestions people. But I'll finish this story first ten to fifteen chapters so review!<p>

Bye ;-)


	2. Family and Ships

Chapter 1:- Family and Ships

Okay this is chapter 1 read it before passing judgement on this story. This is my first so be fair. I need help for the romance with Kelly and John. There's just not enough on them.

P.S. No killing or war till chapter 4.

**1535 hours, January 2, 2555 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach, deep inside UNSC ONI **_**Castle**_

John was relaxing in his old bunk when he heard the noise of marching boots coming down the steel corridor. Being a Spartan he could hear them while they were still sixty meters away. He sat up and turned to the door as it was opened by a man dressed in the uniform of ONI. He saluted as he entered "Sir I was ordered to show you to your quarters."

This confused the Spartan as he was in the Spartans barracks. "But I am in my quarters." John pointed out.

"Not so Sir this is a barracks Sir, your personal quarters are on A-wing Sir."

John stared at the soldier for a short time then it clicked he was a lieutenant now, he should have private quarters like all the other officers.

"Oh right I'm going to have to decline those."

The ONI man was surprised by this "Sir?"

"What rank are you soldier?"

"I'm a Corporal Sir." The ONI man was getting more and more confused.

"Well Corporal." John swung himself off his bed and stood up so the man was focused to look up. "I am a Spartan, soldier even if I was the head of the UNSC I would sleep in the barracks because I am a Spartan."

The man stared at him for sometime then nodded and with a "Sir, yes Sir!" left. John sighed as he sat down this was going to be hard. Lieutenant, soldiers thought brass sat in an office and didn't care for the grunts at the front, he was different. He had been a grunt like them, he knew what it was like in the fox hole, in the trench. He may be a Lieutenant but he was still a Spartan the best of the best, a solider for the front line (or behind enemy lines). He was not going let some silver stripes change him. He was not going to sit on a ship while his brothers and sisters fought on the ground.

The Spartan's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the other Spartans. John smiled as they entered they were his family and he was not going to leave them ever. "I'm surprised your still here." Fred commented as he made his way to his bunk.

"Oh?" John raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother and friend.

"Well you're a Lieutenant now so you should have an office like the rest of the brass." Kelly point out. John heard the quirk in her voice that showed she was making fun of him.

The John smirked as he replied "Well I thought you guys would miss me so I'm staying here, but also to look after you as you're so childish some times."

Kelly smiled at him "Yeah, but that why you love us."

"True."

Though John didn't see Kelly was smiling more brightly. This was not lost on Fred and Linda and they shared a wink.

Oblivious to all this John stood stretching, he had to go see the regiment's armoury and inspect the 1st battle group today as well as see Dr Halsey with the new MJOLNIR. This was going to be a long day.

As John strode towards the armoury he came across Ash one of the Spartan III troopers, as he was cleaning a magnum. He looked up and saluted "Lieutenant, Sir, I guess you're coming to the armoury to have a look at all the new toys?"

John nodded as the younger Spartan fell in to step next to him. "Can I suggest you look at the ships first, Sir?"

John turned to Ash his eyebrow raised. "Why would you want me to see them first Ash?" the Spartans voice was full of humour. "I thought you had been made gunnery sergeant so you would be eager to show off." (Ash and the rest of Sabre team had been promoted after Onyx.) Ash blushed and mumbled something. "I didn't catch that Sergeant." John was grinning broadly now.

"I gave them to my team and I haven't got them back yet." Ash was blushing even more violently than ever.

"Well ships it is then Sarge."

"Well Sir the UNSC 's first Spartan super-cruiser is larger than a Forerunner Key ship, more deadly than a Covenant fleet, the mobile home for the SPARTAN regiment:- _The Sparta_." Ash stated as the two of them stood on top of a cliff near the huge ship.

"It looks like an old Phoenix class Colony ship, they had been used to colonize worlds until the war, but carried more guns than 5 cruiser and 10 destroyers. Fitted with 15 heavy MAC guns, 10 for ship-to-ship combat and 5 for orbital bombardment, each could fire up to 3 rounds on one charge." "The ship has two different MAC rounds, one is your normal rounds and 10 nuclear MAC rounds each holding 50 megatons of explosive, and 25 megatons of nuclear power, enough to hole a planet." "It has three reactors which power the ship they also support the ships shields, the shields are like the ones used by Covenant assault-carries but twice as powerful." Ash was grinning now. "And that's not the best part." The Spartan III soldier told John.

"The other weapons on the ship are 500 archer missile batteries, each battery holds 20 missile pods, each with 50 reloads. As well as the old archer missile they also now have two new types;- one is spear missile that has a titanium A tip which once it punches through a shield explodes like a grunt in a plasma tank, the other is a Hell-storm missile that brakes in to 10 smaller missiles when within 50 meters of its target." "The old turrets that had ran along the top of the ship have been replaced with Mass Drive Canons (MDC's or MD's) to help in ship-to-ship fighting as well as dealing with fighters. Now that we're friends with the Sangheili we have plasma turrets as well, _The Sparta_ has 50 turrets. The ship's point defences have had an overhaul and the old chain guns have been replaced by Spartan laser turrets. There are small rocket pods to take out missiles and plasma torpedoes." John was getting to like the sound of the ship.

"Also the main hanger could hold 4 UNSC carriers, 2 Covenant assault carrier as well as 250 long sword fighters, 100 short sword bombers, 100 Sabres and 300 booster frames, but right now it only had the aircraft and no ships. But the two most incredible parts of the _The Sparta _were the slipspace drives, (it was Forerunner tech allowing for jump journeys across the galaxy that were only a week long) and Cortana, she had been hard wired into _The Sparta_ as it's full time AI, and was Commanding officer of the ship if its Commander was on the ground." Ash finished and started to calm down John gave a low chuckle "It sounds like I'm going to like this ship."

Later John stood outside Dr Halsey's office, as he raised his hand to knock the door flew open and 2 ONI officers ran out, they were followed by a furious Catherine Halsey carrying a large file and coffee mug. "If you bloody spoofs ever come here again I will fire you from a MAC!" Halsey screamed after them. The Spartan II commando stared at the director of the SPARTAN project she was only like that when she was seriously angry or in a fight, "Ah John here to see the new MJOLNIR Mark X armour are you?"

The Spartan II nodded as he followed the Doctor into her lab and saw the most incredible suit of armour he had ever seen. It look almost exactly like his old Mark V but the back was somewhat larger, there were small slots above the wrists, the shoulder guards were larger and the helmet had a black visor. He looked at Dr Halsey silently asking permission, she gave him the assent as he donned the armour she explained the new features. "Well the first new thing is the shields, they are twice as powerful and recharge in half the time. The slots in the wrists when activated become twin energy swords for closes combat, the left arm also has an energy riot shield for the times you don't want to kill or are on riot duty. The armour also has a built in jet-pack and the helmet has a direct link to _The Sparta_ like all officers in the regiment and a special bubble shield that help regenerate you (don't ask how it works it Forerunner tech) . And the new magnets on the back allow you to carry two weapons on your back and one on each leg." As the good Doctor finished John looked at himself in the mirror he was now more imposing then before. Turning to Halsey he asked "What was that with the 2 ONI men earlier." John knew Dr Halsey could take care of herself but the Spartan was still worried.

"Oh it's nothing John just..." Suddenly Lord Hood's voice called out over all the base cutting the doctor short. "Lieutenant Sierra 117 to _The Sparta _now!" John cursed as he ran off. No peace for the wicked, eh.

OK now review! I now have start chapter 3. Thanks Havoc-Legionnaire for the help. My proof reader is slow. ;-)


	3. New Freinds and Oaths

Chapter 2:- New Friendsand Oaths 

Firstly to all of those who complained about John in the navy yes I know and it was going to be a funny later on (with ONI as the idiots) so now you've ruined it. To Bandgeek845 some of your ideas are really good and I might use them, but for the rest I think not (maybe). To people who think like firerwolf John's not in charge of the whole fleet, he has only one ship and Alpha Platoon (about 250 Spartans) and they have the Sangheili to help. Now will you all calm down and read it. OK?

In this chapter we'll meet the SPARTAN 171st regiment most of whom are IV's, but there are some III's you may remember ;-). The boss thinks like Colonel Ackerson and was trained by him :-(.

This is going to be good and if you have seen my profile you will have seen the oath (well most of it).

P.S. No killing or war till chapter 3 maybe 4.

* * *

><p><strong>1835 hours, January 2, 2555 (Military Calendar)  Epsilon Eridani System deep inside UNSC ONI **_**Castle**_

John thundered down the hall as Hood called him again "Lieutenant Sierra 117 to the _The Sparta _now!" The Spartan was still in his armour so the ground shock as he ran. Coming round a corner he leaped out of the building and over to a Mongoose. Slipping into the quad-bike and gunning the engine he shot off towards the ship. The Spartan listened over the roaring engine for the sounds of battle at _The Sparta,_ he heard nothing, but the steady sound of marching feet, pelican's thrusters and the roaring of Scorpions and Warthogs. Wait marching feet? John pulled up sharp as Lord Hood stepped off a pelican hovering in front of him. "So you came to see son." Hood smiled.

John leaped off the Mongoose. "Sir what's happening you sounded urgent on the comms." The Spartan was tense, Hood had called him to the ship as if it were under attack.

"Have a look son." Hood turned and walked to the edge of a nearby cliff and looked out, John walked up to him and looked.

"Holy Hell." below him where hundreds of pelicans carrying troops and vehicles into the huge Spartan flag ship, ranks of Spartan IV walked up ramps into the ship or on to pelicans to carry them on board, Grizzle war tanks rolled onward into the behemoth of a ship, sky-hawks and vultures soared in to hangers, marines and ODST's in Cyclop power armour carrying huge Gauss rifles and chain guns strode on, and marching forward were 5 huge scarabs but they weren't Covenant. The monsters war machines had huge green and black armoured plates. The main cannon was a MAC, the turret was a MDC, they had Gauss and chain gun turrets running along the sides and on the side of each head the letters U.N.S.C.

John turned and stared at Hood, "How… how is this possible?" The Spartan officer was stunned he had seen probably the most powerful fighting force in the history of man, even the old Covenant would fall before this force. "It cost a lot John but it was worth it, they have taken almost 108 of our lost worlds under the command of Vice Admiral Richard 156, he commands the regiment.

One of the Scarabs walked over to them, standing on its back was Kelly grinning like a mad woman, "Hey''_Lieutenant_'' fancy a ride?" John rolled his eyes as he leaped the 2 meter gap on to the monster of war. Kelly chuckled "You could have used the ladder you know" Grinning John and Kelly walked down into the Scarabs control room. Fred and Linda were sitting in the two command chairs controlling the monster as it marched on into _The Sparta's _main hanger.

**1855 hours, January 2, 2555 (Military Calendar) / Epsilon Eridani System, on bored UNSC **_**Sparta.**_

* * *

><p>Later as they strode throw the monstrous ship a thought came to John, "Oh dam, I don't know where my platoon are!" he said slapping his armoured head.<p>

"Which platoon is it?" Kelly asked her fingers crossed in secret and silent prayer.

"Alpha."

Kelly's grin became even bigger, "Well I thought Hood would want blue team together again." Kelly turned to Linda, "Come on pay up." Grumbling the sniper handed over a small handful of cash. "OK, John we're all in the same platoon and looks like you're going to be in command, Lieutenant." her sly smile worried John, she was up to something. "You can have the bunk under me." still that smile.

"It'll be just like old times." John chuckled.

"Watch out for some of the teams, they can get a little suspicious of new officers thanks to ONI." Fred warned.

John grinned at his old friend "I can handle it, Fred."

John looked round the large barracks and gave a low whistle. _The Sparta _had 3 main barracks for the Battalions each had 4 smaller barracks for the Platoons, John spotted his bunk with easily, it was the empty one under a messy one. "Just like old times." John muttered as he dumped his kit in an empty footlocker, he felt someone standing behind him.

"She hate people sleeping there you know." the person behind him stated turning John came across a tall young man how looked to be in this twenties his black eyes showed an arrogance deep within the man. "She doesn't like people using that bunk." the man stated in causal voice, but John could hear the threat in it so he asked "Who?"

"The Sergeant major newbie!" the man snapped.

"Well I'm sleeping here."

"No you don't get it mate she kicked the last man through a wall for that."

"Well good for her."

"Now listen here newbie I could break your little neck if you step out of line as I'm second in command till the new Lieutenant get here."

"Good for you."

"Look mate!" the man growled reaching for Johns arm. John calmly blocked the grab.

"I am sleeping here." John informed him "If you're Sergeant has a problem I will move, until then keep you hands of me." The man growled again and swung a punch John easily blocked it. Now the two men circled, the entire barracks was silent as the Spartans watched the two combatants. John noted the man had the Hell Jumpers tattoo on his arm he'd have to pull his punches or he'd kill the man. But there was something different instead of the letters O.D.S.T they were the letters S.O.D.S.T. _"Odd"_ John thought just as the man launched a powerful punch at Johns face, the Spartan II commando grabbed the man's arm twisted him round and threw him in to the wall.

Suddenly a voice bellowed "What the hell is going on here?" John turned to see Kelly standing in the door way like an angry worrier queen of old. "How the hell could you attack a superior officer?"

"I don't know why he attacked me boss." the man called out, John turned nonplussed that blow could no should have kill him.

Kelly glared at the man "Not him, you idiot!"

The man stared at her completely confused. Turning to John Kelly notes the problem, John had not attached his stripes to his shoulder yet. Rolling her eyes she introduced him to the platoon "Ladies and gentlemen I give you our new commanding officer, an old friend of mine from blue team, Lieutenant Sierra 117. John." She was grinning at them.

Silence.

"John 117 as in John 117 from Reach, Halo, the Ark?"

"Yup."

"Holy Hell."

John grinned at them "This is going to be good."

* * *

><p><strong>0630 hours, January 3, 2555 (Military Calendar)  Epsilon Eridani System, on bored UNSC **_**Sparta. **_

John walked through _the_ _Sparta_towards Alpha platoon's training sector in D-deck. He knew that someone was following him. Turning he was greeted with an empty corridor but he could just, just make out the outline of a Spartan stand in as still as possible while in active camo on. "Hey Fred."

The SII metallised before him his head on one side, "How did you know it was me?" Fred asked.

"Well you're taller than Kelly and broader than Linda." John explained as the other II fell in to step with him, "Why are you fallowing me anyway?"

"Kelly said you should meet the top teams of A–platoon so I have to lead you to them." Fred said with a shrug, As they walked toward the hand to hand combat zone they heard shouting, John gave Fred a questing glance, grimacing Fred said "That sir is the best of the best." They entered the room they found 12 Spartans locked in combat with each other. Fred face palmed "Oh not this again." he moaned before taking a deep breath and bellowing "OFFICER ON DECK!" The 12 stopped and turned performing perfect salutes but John could see they were worried.

John returned the salute, he had the foresight to attach his strips after earlier. "Sir these are the two forward units of Alpha Platoon, Omega and Noble." Fred stated. Pointing to the six on the right Fred started the introduction "Carter S–259 Noble One, Kat S – 320 Noble Two, Jorge S – 052 Noble Three (an old II, Sir remember him?), Emile S – 239 Noble Four, Jun S – 266 Noble Five and, Noble Six S – 312." Fred nodded to each of them in turn. One thing that puzzled John was Six, "Why just Noble Six no name?" John asked.

Six looked down for a moment before replying "I never had won so I'm just Six or Assassin as I'm hyper-lethal like one Sir."

John simply nodded and looked at Fred to continue, gesturing at the other six Spartans "Hector S – 991 Omega One, Lucy S – 205 Omega Two, Henry S – 592 Omega Three , Taurus S – 919 Omega Four, Alex S – 642 Omega Five and, Haranas S – 666 Omega Six and a Human Sangheili hydride." John was shocked a hydride? This was going to be interesting, now he looked closely John could see that Haranas teeth were sharp, his back hunched slightly and he only had four fingers. Hector stepped forward with a wicked grin on his face, "Welcome to the Alpha dogs Sir."

John simply nodded as he processed all of this.

"Will Lieutenant Sierra 117 please report to the Admirals office, mow." A harsh voice called out. They all winced Fred mutated "That was Vice Admiral Richard. He is a git."

"I heard that Sergeant!"

"DAM!"

* * *

><p><strong>0655 hours, January 3, 2555 (Military Calendar)  Epsilon Eridani System, on bored UNSC **_**Sparta **_**Vice Admiral Richard's office.**

"So Lieutenant I understand you had a run in with one of the Spartan Orbital Drop Shock Troopers?" Richard asked as he looked at John.

"Is that what SODST stands for?"

"Yes."

"Then Yes Sir."

"Interesting." the Vice Admiral said as he filed in some forms. "Now before we get you sworn in I will give you your mission..."

"Sworn in Sir?" John asked his brow creasing he didn't like the sound of that.

Richard sighed "Well you see with most of the Spartan IV trained by Sangheili and the fact the UEG are all scared old bureaucrats, we need an oath to stop them worrying, satisfy Sangheili honour and in case we needed code words or call sings. Now are you going to interrupt me again?"

"No Sir!"

"Good. Now you are to go to the Aries system and deal with the Insurgency there by any means necessary. You will have the frigate _Broken Arrow_ and Sangheili destroyers _Honour Served_ and _Gods Eye_." Richard handed John a small data file with some words on it.

After a moment John spoke "I see you talked to Cortana and the other II's."

"Yes."

John closed his eye and started to speak he fell stronger and wiser as he intoned the words.

"I am humanity's shield.

I am the sword.

I am anger.

I am hate.

I have defied Gods and Demons.

I am strong as stone.

I am fast as wind.

I am the fire in the eye.

I am the steel in the soul.

I have walked to Edge of the Abyss.

I have governed the unwilling.

I have witnessed countless empires break before me.

I have seen the most courageous soldiers fall away in fear.

I am death and war.

I am a demon.

I am a monument to all your sins.

I am a Spartans."

* * *

><p>Okay so who saw that coming eh? Noble team alive, a hydride well you can see this is going to be good. The next chapter will be on Earth, Noble, the Spartans and Ackerson (evil grin, yes he will die horribly) thanks for all the reviews now do it again, I am a lazy son of a gun so chapters will have long breaks between them.<p>

Send anything use full i.e. ideas, weapons and the like to me with PM.

OK bye now

HD–Spartan


	4. Authors notes

Authors notes:- 1

This is a quick A.N. to answer some questions and clearer up some things.

Questions asked by reviewers: -

Anzac-A1

Great story, but I do have a question. Is the MJOLNIR X armour still the same green as Master Chief's previous armour or is it different?

Answer

Its black, although I think I mentioned this in chapter.

Liege Lord

Interesting story, very intrigued as to how Noble survived.

Is John now going to get a new AI since Cortana sounds as if she can't be removed from the ship? Could see it coming in handy, although I guess Cortana could get jealous if she felt she was been replaced by a 'new and improved' version of herself.

Answer

Read the next chapter Lordy to find out the answer to all these questions.

A.N.

I am changing the title to Spartan Wars:- Book1 Return

Plus the _Sparta _can carry 6 UNSC carriers, 4 Covenant assault carrier (that the biggest it can hold) and it has energy projectiles as well. (yes it a bit over powered but I love it)

Oh and I will writer more the more reviewers I get.

;-)

Thanks

HD-spartan


	5. Authors Notes 2 Important choisce

Authors notes - 2 important decision

I have a problem I need your help with. My work has been slow because of exams which I won't finish till the 29th of May.

But that's not the problem the problem is that I'm a slow writer and am having horrible writers block pulse I have been reading all about halo 4 and sometime this week I will be getting halo grasslands and fear that some of I may original ideas may not be so original when it comes out.

So I offer you choices my faith full readers.

Do I continue till the end and change it to include info from Grasslands (once I've read it).

Or do I start the Mass effect crossovers I had planned.

Tell me by review, PM or the poll I'm setting up on my profile. There is also a poll on my profile for keeping Nobel and Omega teams.

**Please help!**

Yours HD Spartan

P.S.

Will continue with John and Kelly romance no matter the outcome.


End file.
